The present invention disclosed herein relates to a thin film transistor and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a thin film transistor including an oxide semiconductor and a method for manufacturing the same.
As the information society advances, a display device for displaying information is more actively developed. The display device includes a liquid crystal display device, an organic electro-luminescence display device, a plasma display panel, and a field emission display device.
These display devices are widely applied to mobile phones, navigators, monitors, and televisions. The display devices include pixels arranged in matrix forms and thin film transistors for turning on/off the pixels. By the turning on/off operations of the thin film transistors, the pixels are controlled.
The thin film transistor includes a gate electrode for receiving a gate signal, a source electrode for receiving data voltage, and a drain electrode for outputting the data voltage. The thin film transistor also includes an active layer for forming a channel. Recently, researches have been actively carried out to improve functions and performance of the thin film transistors.